I Once Saw A Goddess
by Ordile
Summary: When Miku had first seen Luka in a park while studying, she just couldn't help but gawk at her in reverence. What happens when this seemingly genuine adoration isn't exactly in the platonic boundaries of love? LukaXMiku. Yuri/Shoujo-Ai WARNING.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

_I had first seen her sitting on a park bench while she was reading a university-leveled math textbook. Her luscious pink hair would dance graciously along the wind as I stood there, mesmerized by her elegant beauty. Eyes like the the ocean would drift over the book she was holding as I stared at her wistfully. __Oh, how I wish she could just look at me with those eyes. Even just once. Even if it's out of impassiveness. She was like a goddess in a setting sun...Beauty...Elegance...and Graciousness.  
_

* * *

"Miku? Hey Miku!"

Rin waved a hand in front of Miku's gawking face, which figuratively slapped the girl from her reverie.

"Huh?"

"What are you looking at? You're going all spacey and stuff." Rin said as she scooted closer to Miku. "We have a very important exams that counts for twenty percent of our grade and you're just staring off into space."

"Oh..." Miku chuckled lightly to cover her embarrassment. "Haha...sorry. It's just that I didn't get enough sleep lately."

"Well you better get enough sleep. If you go to summer school again, then you wouldn't be able to go to to this year's Summer Rock Festival. And that would really suck."

"Sorry..."

Miku sighed and decided to keep her focus. Rin was right after all. Passing the English exam was her number one priority. If she ever got a below C minus on the brutal test of this so called subject called 'English,' then a boring session of summer school is what she must attend to. She cringed at the thought. Having strange, unfamiliar words shoved right in front of her face while demanding conjugations for the sake of proper grammar was enough to give her a headache.

In addition to that, she wouldn't be able to fully enjoy her summer vacation.

Len, Rin, and Miku all have one thing in common: They all love music. The Kagamine twins afforded tickets to go at this year's Summer Rock Festival held miles away from Tokyo. If she missed this opportunity of not going, then she knows that she's going to regret it for the rest of her year; or possibly- her whole life. The next Rock Festival would be held thousands or millions of miles away from here, meaning that she would have to spend an incredible amount of money to go.

Thus, she must pass the test no matter what. And by doing that, she must focus and concentrate.

But that's extremely hard to do when a beautiful woman few distances away from her is sitting quietly on a park bench.

In the corner her eyes, Miku moved her pupils carefully and slowly to the place where this beautiful woman was reading her book.

Her eyes caught sight of a strand of pink hair being pulled back behind an ear as Miku's eyes continued to gaze passively at the woman. Ocean blue eyes hovered behind black-rimmed glasses as a peaceful expression was plastered on her soft features, giving off a wise and intelligible aura.

White buttoned-up collared shirt clung to her curvaceous form as casual skinny jeans hugged the curve of her slender leg - a business-like, yet casual attire.

Maybe it was just the sakura petals dancing around her in the orange sunset, or how her luscious pink hair would be caressed by the soft breeze that pass by, but she looked more alluring than the last time before Miku had first seen her this afternoon.

"MIKU!"

"Sorry."

Miku mentally slapped herself and buried her nose in her textbook.

Len, who was perched against the tree while doing his math review homework, laughed when he saw the shameful expression place plastered on Miku's face.

"Don't be so hard on her, Rin," he chuckled. "Besides, English is hella hard. I don't even know how those Americans could do it."

Rin pouted at his twin brother's admonishment, but her cute dignified face was soon replaced with a curiosity when her phone rang. Taking it out she answered the phone, ending the ringtone that played the tune of 'Meltdown.'

"Hello? Oh is that you, auntie? Huh? Okay, okay. Nope, we're just studying here in the park. Len and Miku are here with me. Oh why? We have all have exams to prepare for tomorrow tomorrow that's why! Go home now? But we're still studying. What? Fine okay." Rin sighed and closed her phone. "Auntie said that we have to go home."

"Now? That's fine." Miku gave her a reassuring smile.

"Cool."

"Well, see you later tomorrow at school," said Len who closed his textbooks and shoved it inside his bag as Rin began putting her papers and supplies inside her schoolbag as well.

"Well good-bye Miku!" They both said.

"Good luck with your exams!" Len yelled out, giving Miku a mock-salute as they trailed off into the paved-stone path of the park. The dipping orange sun bathed their figures as they disappeared into the horizon and into the distance.

She sighed in relief and sat back against a tree. For a second there, she thought Rin would scrutinize her stare. Speaking of which she turned her gaze to the pink-haired woman she was staring at earlier. But what she saw was much to her disappointment.

The park bench where the woman were once were was empty.

She sighed and decided to let it go. Besides, she felt like she was crossing the borderline of being a creeper.

Thinking their was nothing interesting to do, she packed her books and left.

* * *

Miku stared at the shelves filled with canned goods as her eyes darted at the piled cans in search of something delicious. The convenience store was empty of customers and the only noise that filled the silence in the abandoned aisles was the faint tune of 'Melt.'

Usually she would buy some fresh leeks in the grocery market, but much to her displeasure, the market ran out of stocks of the crunchy vegetables.

Miku loves leeks. There was no day she could survive without it; the very last thing she wanted is to suffer through a day or night without leeks. And yet, here it was- right in front of her face. No leeks for tonight.

The teen let out a disgruntled sigh when realizing that their was no food appealing to her tastes. Maybe she should just cook some curry tonight. Her mother is away on a business trip for the next two months and that means that she would either have to cook or buy food for herself, with the money her mother gave her of course.

Miku picked up a random can.

Tuna.

Maybe she could have tuna for tonight.

"Uhm, excuse me... are you going to buy that?" A voice suddenly ask her - a smooth voice full of serene, yet a bit weak.

Miku jerked away from her thoughts and turned her head to whoever it was. Right in front her eyes, she saw the same beautiful woman from the park earlier. Blue eyes met with Miku's but she caught herself just in time to dodge the piercing eye contact. The woman wasn't wearing her eyeglasses this time, which made it harder to look at her. But she couldn't believe that this woman was actually here! She thanked the coincident that she could see this amazing beauty again. Although a part of her wanted to flee away.

Miku's eyes fell on the other products and figured that she had to say something eventually.

"No. I was just taking a look around." She managed to say.

"Ah okay. Mind if I have it? That's the only tuna in stock." Her eyes remained fixed on the can, giving off a hungry stare, but Miku didn't see.

"Uh...Sure."

As she handed her the can, their fingers brushed against each others ever so slightly.

Her fingers felt soft - she had noted from the small contact.

"Thanks. I thought I was go to starve tonight." The woman joked.

Funny. Miku was dying of starvation tonight just because no leeks are in stock.

"I'm addicted to tuna."

When the woman finished her sentence, it was at that point that Miku looked up. The same soft eyes that she had saw in the park earlier finally looked at her. The teen was a bit glad that the woman was giving her full attention. But part of her wanted to look away and not be noticed at all and the other side of her wanted to keep the woman's gaze at her, and only her.

"Is there something wrong?" The woman asked, eyes suddenly filling with concern. "You're turning a bit red."

Gosh...even her voice sounded so beautiful and mature. It was like a song, flowing smoothly as serenity washed away the images of her surroundings.

"Um...hello?"

It's not that she's nervous of this woman. It's just that she's so damn beautiful that she feels uneasy around her. She doesn't even know it herself. Perhaps it's some kind of self-esteem issue but then again, she always had confidence in herself and her looks. Maybe it's because she hadn't seen such a beauty before until now.

"Uhm..."

It was at that moment that Miku had caught herself just in time and told herself that she needs to say something instead of looking like a total retard.

"N-no!" She stuttered and quickly averted the woman's gaze. "It's just that you're so pretty."

Realizing what she had blabbered out, Miku mentally punched herself.

The woman just chuckled, making Miku relieved.

"Thank you," she grinned. "You're beautiful as well."

The teen felt her cheeks go a bit hot at the comment.

"I really like that lip gloss of yours." She said, staring at her.

"Huh?" Miku ran a finger over her bottom lip. And then she remembered! Rin had applied some lip gloss on hers just for the heck of it. "Oh this?"

"Yeah, it really brings the colour of your lips." The woman said with a slight smirk. "It makes you look kissable."

A slight shade of crimson tinted Miku's cheeks.

"I'm just kidding!" She laughed. "I'm Luka by the way. Luka Megurine."

Miku was a bit surprised when the woman held out a hand to introduce herself. She couldn't believe it! This woman was actually introducing herself. To _her_. She just had to make sure she wasn't in some kind of dream land. And then she shook her hand. Miku smiled at how soft it was.

"I'm Miku Hatsune. Uhm...nice to meet you."

"So you're a high school student?" Luka noticed the high school uniform and moved her eyes at her figure - from down to Miku's short skirt and black stockings and up to her buttoned up shirt and the red ribbon hanging loose on her collar.

The teen regretted the fact that she pulled her skirt up to her stomach this morning while dressing, making the skirt look shorter than it actually was. It was a bit embarrassing that Luka was examining her figure. Miku could have sworn that she gained a few pounds the last time she checked, which made her more embarrassed and awkward.

"I really like your hair." The woman smiled at her while fixing her gaze at Miku's long teal pig-styled hair that ran down the back of her knees. "It has nice colour to it."

The woman moved down the aisles and Miku followed as well.

"Uhm...thanks. I like yours too." Miku said, only to prolong the conversation.

They were now in the counter to pay their goods. Luka was the only one to pay the cashier since Miku wasn't planning to buy anything.

"Thanks, but sometimes it makes me want to cut it," she sighed as she paid money to the cashier.

"Oh, I know how you feel! It's such a drag to dry long hair in the morning."

"Yeah exactly! And it gets really annoying in the summer. It gets really sweaty in my neck especially when it's really hot."

"Same with me! That's why I tie it."

"Heh, I never considered tying. It might look weird on me."

"Really? I think you'll look really pretty."

Luka chuckled lightly as they went outside. A calm breeze blew through the air and Miku felt relieved that she's actually talking to this woman the moment she realized this whole thing was true.

"So what are you?" Miku asked.

"Well, I'm a university student, studying in Vocaloids University somewhere around here."

"Oh." Miku wasn't a bit surprised. She already figured from the book Luka was reading earlier. "I heard the stuff there are hard. I might consider going there once I leave high school."

"Well, you just need to work really hard. But there are some times where the assignments just makes you wanna pull your hair out. " Luka yawned. "I've been so tired lately. I didn't get enough sleep for the past few weeks."

Luka yawned again as her posture became a bit wobbly.

"And I have frggin headache. It hurts..." she whined.

Miku's pace slow down when Luka's knees began to wobble.

"Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine..."

But she was not fine.

"You look really pale. It looks like you'll faint any minute."

Seconds later after that, Luka collapsed on the cold cemented floor.

"Lu-Luka!"

Miku moved to the unconscious body and propped her whole body in her arms. Of course, she wasn't okay.

She checked her pulse in the nape of her warm neck and Miku felt relieved when she felt the faint heartbeats pulsing underneath her skin.

Oh well. She'll just have to take her home.

**~ 1 ~**

* * *

**A/N: Oooh what will happen next? O_o LOL, tell me what you think. The little demons in my head kept compelling me to write this, so I did. :D I know I shouldn't start a new story while I have other ongoing ones, but I just couldn't resist. D: It will be a LukaXMiku story obviously. It's one of my obsessions lately. :D ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Edit: Just a few mistakes I've found. Been fixed. **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**

* * *

**

Miku stared at the sleeping body of Luka. Her chest would rise up and down as she breathed slowly and Miku's perverted mind couldn't help but stare at the size of her bosom. It was practically bursting out of her shirt, making the buttons pop any second. Shaking the thoughts off, she pulled the blankets over her body and up to her shoulders so her perversity wouldn't catch the attention of her breasts.

Miku sighed and leaned on her chair to take a good look of Luka's sleeping face. A peaceful expression was gracing her features and Miku felt calm by just being here with her.

_'Fufufu...she's even beautiful she's sleeping.'_ She noticed as she poked Luka's rosy, pudgy cheeks._ 'And cute too.'_

It was then that when Miku leaned forward on her face and noted the glossiness of her lips and how long her eyelashes were, Luka's eyes fluttered open. The sudden glint of the oceanic eyes were enough to pull Miku herself from the close proximity and almost stumble backwards in her chair.

"Ah! You-you're awake!" She stuttered out, hoping that Luka didn't notice how creepy she was to her when she was sleeping. "I'm glad you're awake."

Luka's expression was a bit dazed as she sat upright in the bed.

"Where am I?" She asked weakly when she saw Miku, a hand rubbing her forehead.

"You passed out," the teen said. "I didn't want to leave you there so I carried you to my house."

"Ah..." The older woman sighed tiredly and collapsed back on the bed. "Your name was Miku, right? Well, I'm really sorry if I was a burden to you."

"Oh you weren't!" The younger girl grinned at her. "You weren't at all. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Well thank you for taking me in," Luka turned her head to face her, a soft expression on her features. "Miku-chan..."

Miku's cheeks blushed a bit at the intimacy of how her name was used. "N-no problem."

"What time is it?" She sat upright and Miku instantly saw her wrinkled shirt a bit unbuttoned, revealing a small fabric of what it seems to be a lacy white bra.

A light shade of red painted Miku's cheeks as she tried very hard not to land her eyes on the older woman's nearly-exposed breasts.

"Miku, are you okay?" Luka asked, a curious gaze on her. "You're turning a bit red."

"I'm fine, haha..." she chuckled uneasily, averting the older woman's gaze.

"Do you know what time is it by the way?"

"The time?" If she remembered correctly, it should be around midnight. But that was probably an hour or two ago when she was too busy staring at the beauty of Luka. "Hmm...I think it's somewhere around one or two AM. Or somewhere around that."

"It's this late already?" She gasped, a bit surprised. "I better go home."

As Luka pulled away the covers, the younger girl tried to think of an excuse so she could stay a bit longer.

"Wait, you can't go home." Miku said, trying hard not to sound as if she's pleading. "I mean- there's no trains or bus operating at this time of night. Why don't you just wait 'till tomorrow morning?"

"Oh..." Luka looked a bit disappointed. "Ah...you're right."

"Yeah, so please stay a bit longer..." She insisted as she sincerely grabbed Luka's soft hand, making the woman a bit surprised at the contact. "I really like it when you're here."

A small grin graced Luka's soft lips.

"Okay, but I really am sorry if I'm being such a burden to you," her smile faltered a bit into a frown. "I'll leave right away if I'm giving you too much trouble."

"No! You're not a burden," Miku said. "Besides, it's alright. My mom's away in a business trip so you could stay all you want. It gets really lonely in the house after a while. And a bit scary too."

The older woman chuckled in amusement at the stern, child-like expression on Miku's cute face. "Oho...alright."

The younger girl grinned widely as Luka laid back back on the bed.

"I hope you'll sleep well tonight, Luka," Miku said softly and moved to turn off the lights.

Darkness fell in the room, blackening out all the objects except Luka's shining pink hair. Miku smiled and stared at her for a while before bidding a goodnight.

After closing the door all the way, she silently turns off all the lights in the small house and walked quietly to her own room.

She changed into her pajamas and then collapsed on her springy, feeble bed.

It has certainly been a long night, but she at least felt happy that she gets to take care of Luka, and give Miku a bit of an attention. Even if it's only for a little while, at least she could be happy just by being with her.

* * *

When Miku left, Luka sighed tiredly and pulled the covers over her. She felt grateful that a good person like Miku took her in. Though, it's a bit embarrassing that she has to spend the night with someone she barely knows.

She should really stop staying up all night studying. But at least she has a chance to get to know more about this Miku girl.

She seems really interesting. Especially her vibrant hair colour, or as Meiko would put it, a 'cotton-candy coloured hair.' Meiko would constantly tease Luka about her pink hair, which annoyed Luka to the point where she stops talking to her for days; of course, they would forgive each other eventually. All of it was just playful bantering.

_'Ohoho... Meiko, wait 'till you meet someone like Miku...' _

**~ 2 ~**

**

* * *

****A/N: I feel like something's missing in this chapter. =/ Length, perhaps? Methinks the next chapter might be a bit long, so I kinda split it up into two. x3 Haha...alright...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. (^ _ _ _ _^) Again, thanks for all the people who have reviewed. I'm glad to know that other people are reading this.  
**

**EDIT: There were just a few errors I've found. I fixed it; nothing too big.  
**

**I apologize to the people who were excepting romance in the previous chapter. However, there _WILL _be romance, so please stay tune. (n _ _ n) I hope you will keep reading. Oh yeah and, Chiyoda and Akihabara are both places in Tokyo, where this story is set in. =)**** I hope you like this chapter, lol. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**

* * *

**

Luka's heavy eyelids opened slowly, only to find out that the very first thing she saw was the annoying sunlight hitting her face. Rubbing her droopy eyes, she pulled away the wool-clothed covers and stretched her languid body. If she recalled correctly from last night, then she should be in Miku's house. Of course, that was easy to figure out because of the sound of clattering plates and sizzling frying pans going on from next door.

Taking a deep, exasperated sigh, she got off her bed and walked to the kitchen. She never liked mornings.

It was indeed embarrassing to spend the night in a stranger's house, but she at least felt grateful that someone like Miku took her in, instead of leaving her lying unconscious in the wet streets of Tokyo with the precarious chances of perverts abducting her. The rape crimes in the city are increasing rapidly and Luka shudders at the single thought of being one of the unlucky victims.

_'I should really stop overworking myself,'_ Luka chuckled to herself. Her parents always reminded her to work hard on her studies, but overworking herself to the brink of exhaustion showed that she should really take things slowly.

As she entered the kitchen, the very first thing her lazy eyes saw was Miku preparing a hearty breakfast while dressed in a flowery apron.

"Oh good mor-" Before Miku could finish her sentence, an appalled expression was wiped across her face the moment her wide eyes laid on Luka's glorious chest.

Confused, Luka looked down and saw her whole shirt unbuttoned, exposing her smooth, flat stomach and her huge bosom formed under her lacy white bra.

Miku's cheeks instantly lit into a pink-shaded colour as she looked away rather briskly.

"Oh, sorry about that," she mumbled lazily, oblivious of Miku's embarrassment, as she buttoned up her shirt.

The flustered Miku coughed awkwardly and laid the breakfast on the table.

"I-I hope you slept well la-last night." Miku stuttered as the blush faded gradually.

Luka just nodded submissively as the two sat down across each other on the small circular table and began eating.

"I did." Luka smiled tiredly and looked down at her meal. "Thank you for hospitality."

"Heh, you don't need to be so formal," Miku chuckled. "I'm just glad you're alright."

"After this, I have to go home. I don't want to be too much of a burden to you."

When Luka looked up at Miku, the teen had a somewhat disappointed look on her face, but the younger girl's face was soon replaced by a cheery smile. Luka's eyebrows arched a bit, but decided not to inquire her curiosities.

"Where do you live?" Miku asked. "I mean- if you don't mind telling me."

"I live in the apartments near the Chiyoda-ward."

"Oooh really?" She instantly grew excited. "Then do you mind if I come with you? I really want to buy the CDs I've been meaning to buy in Akihabara, but I get scared sometimes when I ride the trains."

"Of course. You're more than welcome to come," Luka chuckled at the childlike eagerness of Miku. "And I know how you feel with riding the trains. I get pissed off at the perverts too."

"Heh, they are scary..." Miku laughed uneasily as she popped a piece of bacon in her mouth and chewed it like an adorable child. "Well, how's the breakfast?"

In lieu of an answer, Luka chuckled at the growing cuteness of Miku's. "Miku, you're like a child. A very cute child."

"EH?" Miku's cheeks was instantly shaded with a rosy colour at the statement, amusing Luka more. "I-I am not a child anymore!"

"You still are...but you're really fun to tease."

"Ahem, anyways...about last night..." Miku began, changing the conversation so she wouldn't be ridiculed of. "I hope, from now on, you wouldn't overwork yourself."

Luka smiled. "Thank you for concern, but I think I'm fine now, thanks to you."

"I'm glad then," she nodded. "Well, we should be heading out."

* * *

The platform of the train station was packed tightly with people, which made standing and waiting amongst the tight crowd unbearably hard in the little personal space it had to offer. Miku and Luka stood amongst them, the pink-haired woman grabbing Miku's arm in the pushing of the crowd.

Miku's curious eyes could not avoid the glorious view of Luka's open cleavage as the rise and fall of the older woman's breathing caused her breasts to brush softly on her arms. Luka's hot breath tickled the younger girl's neck while the touch of her warm fingers clutching on her arm all made it harder for Miku to stop the perverse thoughts running tumultuously in her mind.

What also made it harder to stop those crude thoughts was that- sometimes, an occasional push of the nearby people would make Luka's breast press against her arm, causing Miku to almost squeal in either delight, or suffocation.

She could not figure out if she was in either heaven or hell. She felt as if her breathing stopped just because of the uncomfortable proximity between them, and yet at the same time, she feel as if she could die in a puddle of nosebleed that was induced by the mere happiness of just by being here with her.

She brought an immense effort to stop staring at the bestowal of Luka's open cleavage, but every time she turns her gaze, curiosity gets the better of her and forces her to glue her eyes on the gigantic bosom.

The teen stared again at the open cleavage and back to her own chest, and then again to the older woman's. Compared to Luka's, hers was rather...small.

Maybe if she had a hot body like Luka's, she could touch herself all night looo-_ Oh god, no!_

"Miku, are you okay?" Luka asked with a curious gaze. "You look a bit red."

"I'm fine!"

As Miku chuckled nervously, the train finally arrived, much to the younger girl's relief.

"We should board the train now, Miku."

Slowly, Luka's warm hands caressed down Miku's arms until it reached down to her hand where she squeezed it softly, giving Miku a wide shade of crimson spreading across her features unbeknownst to the older woman.

"I don't want to lose you so please hold on to my hand."

"Ye-yes..."

The throng of people slowly shuffled in a line to board the train as the two of the them followed as well. Miku just hope they wouldn't be cramped together, for that would be very, _very _and _extremely _awkward.

* * *

As they slowly boarded the crowded train, hand-in-hand, Luka couldn't help but feel concern for the younger girl. Miku looks as if she could pass out any minute.

"Miku are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm really fine!" The girl chuckled uneasily. "Please don't worry about me!"

From the nervous laugh Miku was giving, Luka now wondered if she was doing something wrong...

Maybe she's too close to her...or maybe it was the fact that she was holding her hand.

YES! That's it! They've only met yesterday and now Luka is acting way to intimate towards her.

_'Gosh, I could be a real idiot sometimes...'_

Luka could stop holding her hand, but she absolutely did not want to lose Miku in the crowd. And she was indeed, acting too close, or maybe _way _too close to her; but that was because of how crowded it was in the station. Oh well...Miku will just have to endure it for the train ride.

As they slowly got inside the train, the regret of taking this particular station line crossed Luka's mind. The whole place was cramped - everyone was squeezing against each other in the small space it had to offer, women were backing away from any suspicious men, and the kids held on tightly to their mothers.

Luka softly squeezed Miku's hand, in worry of losing her in the crowd.

"Please hold on tight to me," Luka said, eying the nervous Miku. "The train ride to Chiyoda won't take too long."

Luka caressed the younger girl's hand with her thumb, making Miku blush, but she didn't question why. She's not sure why Miku flushes ever so often. Luka's only holding her hand; what's the big deal of that? They're both girls, and girls hold each other's hands all the time.

It was probably because of the heat in the room that made Miku's cheeks flush a bit. The place was indeed cramped together, rising the temperature of the room. Or maybe...maybe it was because she has a fever! Miku was too busy taking care of Luka last night that she didn't get enough sleep like what an average teenager would need.

"Miku, are you really sure your okay?"

"I really am! Please don't worry about me! I don't have a fever or anything, if that's what your thinking."

Luka rose an eyebrow but decided to let it go. Maybe it really was just the humidity in the room.

She stayed close to Miku in the train ride; staying silent while they would often glance around and look out in the windows to see if they arrived to their destination yet.

As they waited patiently in the cramped space, the intercom finally announced that they would be arriving to Chiyoda in a few minutes. Luka held to the rail above her, not wanting to collapse on the sea of people while the train slows down.

As the train came to halt in front of a station, the train gradually slowed down. Everyone held to the rails, poles, and whatever they could clutch on so they wouldn't fall on anyone as gravity pulled them backwards. But Miku, who was spacing out, didn't hold to any support but to Luka's dangling hand and eventually fell when the train pulled to a stop.

"Uwahh!"

Miku gasped and fell right on top of Luka's gigantic chest, giving the older woman a flabbergasted and worried expression.

"Mi-miku? Are you okay?"

Luka withdrew the younger girl's head from her chest and saw a trickle of blood escaping the girl's nose as a dazed expression was plastered on her face.

"Miku, you're bleeding! Here..." Reaching from her back pocket, she pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed it on the girl's noise, making her pull out of her stupor from the surprise contact.

"Eh?" Was all Miku could muster out.

"You're bleeding." Luka said with concern. "Let's go to the bathroom. There should be one in this station."

With that, they bumped through the crowd, hurriedly walked out of the train, and headed for the nearest bathroom.

* * *

Miku sweat-dropped as Luka's unrelenting concern increased a bit more. Oh gosh...she just hopes the older woman didn't notice that the nosebleed was induced by arousal.

Wait a minute...

Her eyes widened.

_AROUSAL?_

Miku, _her_, was _aroused _by a _woman_'s breasts?

_'Oh gosh no...' _Miku felt dazed all of a sudden. Does that mean she's gay?

Miku took a heavy sigh and shook the thoughts off. It might just have been the humidity in the room. Yes...a mere coincidence...just a coincidence.

_'Heh...I should really stop worrying about those kind of stuff.'_ As far as Miku knows, she had never been attracted to a women. Okay, maybe just a little bit. Miku would sometimes glance at a woman's beautiful body whenever they would occasionally pass by, but she knows she only does it out of pure admiration. Miku always dreamt of her body being perfect and the only way to achieve that goal is to look at other 'examples.' And by 'examples' meant Luka's particular body.

Yes, that's it. The feelings she has towards Luka are only admiration- to her body, and to her beauty as well. There is no attraction between them.

Rin and her would sometimes talk about boys, and Miku would sometimes take a pleasure in that topic, so that confirmed she wasn't entirely gay, right? Yes, she's straight as she is. Not bent in a right angle, nor in an obtuse or an acute, but put in a straight 180° line.

"Here's some water." Luka offered after she came back from outside to buy a bottle in the vending machine.

Miku nearly jumped at her presence, but decided that she had to keep her posture. She took the bottle while avoiding eye contact at Luka and drank the water in one gulp. "Luka, I'm so sorry for dragging you out like this."

"Don't worry about it," she grinned and washed her hands in the sink. "It's all I could do for you, considering that you helped me out a lot."

Miku nodded and remained her eyes on the floor. For some reason, could feel as if an incredible awkwardness would hit her square in face if she made eye contact with Luka. Perhaps it was because of the relenting battle of her sexuality?

"Well, she should head out soon..." Luka said as they walked out of the public bathroom. "...and buy those CDs you wanted to buy in Akihabara."

Miku instantly lit up a smile at the mention. "Hehehe, okay. I feel like I'll have fun with you, Luka-san. You seem really nice. And..uhm..." Miku blushed a bit and still avoided her gaze. "...interesting..."

Surprised, a small smile graced Luka's lips upon hearing the reply.

Little did the younger girl know that it was a smile that said the same thing to Miku as well.

**~ 3 ~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Fixed.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

* * *

When they left the station, Luka noticed that Miku would avoid her ever so slightly. Every time Luka would as to make a slight movement to face her, she would just turn her head, or dart her eyes feverishly, as if avoiding her eye contact.

Sometimes, Miku would look up at the sun, pretend to be occupied by its warmth, or gaze at a few cherry blossoms and act cheery because of the arrival of Spring, all the while avoiding Luka's gaze.

Perhaps it was just her imagination, but a part of her mind told her that Miku was acting a bit . . . evasive. Now she wondered what she really had done back at the station that made Miku act like this.

"Uh . . . Luka..." Miku's tentative voice pulled Luka away from her thoughts. "We-we're already here at the music store . . ."

Miku's eyes were pointing directly at the two-story music store in front of them. Luka could see Stocks of CDs and magazines piling up behind the dusty windows while a figure, whom she had guessed to be the salesman, drifted around the dim-lit room.

"Th-They sell u-used stuff here, s-so it's really cheap," Miku mentioned nervously, still avoiding her gaze, as she opened the door for Luka.

As they entered the dim-lit shop, a soft tune welcomed them followed by a friendly greeting of one of the employees who was busy stocking up old DVDs in the corner.

"I-I'll be right back. I ju-just need to talk to the clerk and then . . . ye-yeah. . ."

With that, a sheepish Miku left by Luka's side and approached the man behind the counter, giving Luka an opportunity to explore the place.

The older woman shrugged and walked off to the videogame section. Maybe she could buy some CDs in this place; her music had gotten awfully repetitive lately, especially when playing it through her study-time. That also reminded her- she would need headphones, for her current ones are falling apart.

While overhearing Miku talking about a particular album to the bored salesman, she picked up a random videogame from the shelf.

_Black Ops._

Oh, she knows this game!

Gakupo and Kaito would always play this game every time, in every single day. It's a bit annoying that they would never glue their eyes off the screen so Luka would always bombard them with scrupulous admonishments after always being ignored whenever she comes over.

Honestly, she doesn't even know what's so appealing about this game. Judging from the cover, she fails to see what's so exciting about playing this. Perhaps it was because the game was based more on the battlefield and Luka would rather see something far more appealing than that.

She sighed and returned the game back to its shelf.

Out of the pros and cons of Gakupo and Kaito's videogame addiction, there was only one that had a good point to it.

Her scoldings always fall on the deaf ears of mindless videogame-playing zombies so Luka always ends up hanging out and drinking with Meiko; that always left an opportunity to make new friends, or quite possibly- a boyfriend. Not that she wants any.

She always gets flattered whenever a guy flings at her, but Luka never had any interest in any of them. Nowadays, every time a man approaches her, he would always stare at her chest. But even if those types of men aren't Luka's liking, she would always give them her number, just for amusement.

The only thing she could regale in such superficial men was that she could play them as puppets- controlling and manipulating by just the power of her charm and beauty. Even though they never created a relationship, Luka would always reject them the next time they propose a meet-up. Seeing the crestfallen faces of disappointed sex-obsessed men always made her smile.

The only men that she could have fun with are Gakupo and Kaito, but as of now, they're seriously addicted so she didn't think it matters.

However, there are some drawbacks to her playful fiddling. Karma always gave her some sort of payback. Because Luka is so gorgeous, she constantly overshadows Meiko, even if it's not to her intent. Whenever that happened, Meiko would always take revenge on her by buying her lots of drinks and poisoning her from her sober state. Luka can be quite the idiot when she's drunk, so she sometimes strips in front of people whenever that happened.

At first, when Meiko had told her about such events, Luka turned skeptical that such crude and shameless actions could be incurred by her own self so she refused to believe her. But when Meiko showed her the humiliating video that was enough of a proof of how shameless she could be, Luka turned bright red in embarrassment. Meiko wasn't the type to blackmail nor sell it away so she deleted it in respect of her best-friend after many verbal angry inflicts from Luka.

It was bitchy of Meiko to do that but hangovers are also a bitch.

One morning, when Luka got the hangover, Meiko came over and beguiled her by telling her about the previous night and how she got so drunk she lost her virginity. (It was in retaliation of stealing all the available men)

It's true that Luka had stripped shamelessly drunk in front of greasy strangers, but Luka knows that she's not the type to go around and sleep with men so just told Meiko to piss off. Meiko just laughed thereafter and returned home so Luka didn't really see the point of her coming over.

"Uhm. . .Lu-Luka. . .?"

Noticing a quiet voice around her, the older woman turned around and saw a timid Miku with a plastic bag in her hands. Her eyes were still avoiding her, and it was planted on the stocking piles of CDs of the shop, as if she was occupied with those objects and not Luka.

"Um. . .I already bought the stuff I was looking for. . ." Miku said shyly. "Sorry for bringing you all the way here. I could have just gone by here by myself but I didn't how to get here, since we used a different station and yeah. . ."

"It's okay," Luka said, still worried about Miku's sudden change of behavior. "Uhm. . .Miku could I ask you something?" Luka paused for a bit and saw an instant worried look flash in Miku's eyes, as if she knows the question already. "Why won't you look me in the eyes?"

Miku's eyes snapped to attention and at that moment, she finally looked directly straight at her, face blushing with rosy colours. Awkwardness quickly crept in the room and Luka instantly regretted asking that question.

"Ne-never mind then," Luka said quickly and avoided Miku's gaze. "Forget what I said."

Luka chuckled nervously and scratched the back of her head in a sheepish manner.

"We-well we gotta head to my apartment," Luka stuttered. "I mean if you want to come with me...I mean that is- only if you want to."

Miku gave her a shy look, cheeks still blushing furiously, and just nodded her head in affirmation. Luka went ahead of her and then they left the shop.

Silence lingered in the air awkwardly as they walked the streets. This time, it was Luka's turn to avoid Miku's gaze, but that easy to do since Miku always strayed behind and walked ever so slowly.

". . .Luka. . ." Miku finally spoke up, her words leaving her mouth slowly and silently, as if careful of droning out the next words. "Can we stop for a bit . . .?"

Luka stopped in her trail at Miku's words. She didn't turn around nor look at Miku, but it didn't matter because Miku was also avoiding her gaze by keeping her eyes on the ground.

"Um. . ." Miku's throat went dry, making it impossible to gulp down the apprehensive thoughts.

She knows that if she doesn't do this now, then her chance of getting to know more about Luka will dwindle down. She knows. . .that if she just shrug of this matter, then Luka will probably stop talking to her the moment they arrive in her apartment.

". . .Luka . . .the reason why I kept avoiding . . ."

Miku pauses to recover from the sinking feeling worsening in her stomach.

Even if she's hiding herself from the curtain of her bangs, she could still feel Luka's presence, lingering and scaring her. But acknowledging it made her more nervous so she just pretended to ignore it instead. Maybe that way, she could voice out her thoughts.

After taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and blurted out, "Luka, the reason why I kept avoiding you was because...because you're so beautiful!"

Luka's eyebrows arched in surprise at the sudden statement.

"Miku. . .?"

Of course she knows she's beautiful, but out of all the men she'd met, not one had ever admitted the reason for their awkwardness. She would flirt with them, notice their nervousness amongst some men, but never admitted why. Although, it was obvious why because it seem weird to do so, but this made Miku more interesting in Luka's eyes.

Slowly, she turned around and faced Miku. Her posture was frail and almost felt like she could collapse on the floor any second. She walked to her, just in case she would fall and because she wants to feel more close to her, but the narrowing distance made Miku's eyes stay more firm on the ground.

"Miku . . ."

"I mean- you probably already knew that, but I get so nervous around you . . ." Miku stammered as her face turned gradually hot and pink.

Luka gave her a gentle smile.

"Was that all you were worried about?" Luka chuckled softly and gently grabbed Miku's shoulders, only to make the younger girl wince a bit. "Miku, listen to me . . . I know I'm beautiful and all, but that's no reason for you to be so nervous about. I want to be your friend, so I don't want you feeling uncomfortable around me."

Miku looked up at her, her face full of disbelief. "Re-really?"

Luka nodded with assurance. "Yes, really."

The younger girl sighed in relief as she felt her body releasing all the negative and skittish thoughts. The word 'friend' coming from Luka's mouth felt like she could die. She couldn't believe it that she actually has a chance of being her friend.

"Well, we should head for my apartment. If you want, you could stay there for awhile and give me some company."

Miku just nodded and she suddenly found herself smiling brightly.

"I'll take that as a 'yes,' then," Luka grinned. "It's not too far away from here, so let's go."

With that, they walked to their destination, side-by-side. They laughed, they smiled, and shared so many wonderful conversations together. Miku learned that she talks a lot and Luka's picture of Miku being a bright, cheery girl turned even more into a picture of a bright, cheery girl.

They continued talking, but just before taking a turn to another block, just after chuckling at a funny commercial they've seen, and during the time they were grinning endlessly, Miku sighed and said, "You know Luka, I also want to be your friend."

With a hint of surprise, Luka smiled softly and gave Miku a hug. There was no need to claim anything as a token of friendship because that hug is enough as it is.

**~ 4 ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Miku felt relieved that she's actually starting to make friends with Luka.

It feels as if they are _actually _friends, but still, she couldn't believe it herself that she's getting to know more about this beautiful woman she saw and met just yesterday. Miku still felt nervous around her, but every time Luka chuckles and fills in the awkward silence with friendly conversations, all the butterflies in her stomach just seems to die away.

What's more is, Miku especially loves Luka's smile that she flashes ever so often in her beautiful features. It was so gentle, so altruistic, and so trustworthy that every time Luka plays that smile to her, Miku felt like she could just. . . just. . . smash her own lips unto hers. And . . . and-

_'Gah, I'm such a perv!'_

Miku mentally punched herself at such idiocy and perversity of thinking of Luka in _that _way. If she knew about these crude thoughts she's having, what would Luka think? Of course, she would be disgusted!

Besides, a beautiful woman like Luka meant that she might have a boyfriend already. That meant that Luka can't be with Miku. Having her knowing that she thinks about her in that way would also shatter the existing chance in their progressing friendship. It's only fine if they stay as friends. And most importantly, both Miku and her are straight- simple as that.

"Miku, we're already here." Luka said as she opened the door for Miku, who was still in distressed speculation.

"Huh?"

"To my apartment. You did want to come over, right?" She asked, with a bit of a disappointment in her tone.

Miku looked up at the lofty, white building ahead of her and the moment she saw how many stories it had, astonishment compelled her at the grandness of the building.

"Wow! This where you live?" Miku exclaimed in surprise to that of a child.

The older woman laughed and tugged the door. "Are you coming or not?"

Miku smiled sheepishly. "Oh yeah . . ."

They went inside.

It was just an ordinary apartment building, but it wasn't the kind of apartments where paint would strip of the walls or it would smell funny in the hallways; no, it was the kind where every thing was quiet and the corridors would have an aesthetic feel because of the occasional decorations and flowers the walls had. As they walked further into the apartment, Miku was somewhat reminisced by the 3-4 stars hotel her family used to go in their rare vacations.

"Wow, this place looks neat," Miku said, only earning another chuckle from Luka.

"Well here we are."

When they turned to an adjoining hall, Miku saw a man sitting in front of the unit farthest to the the corridor.

His back was against the wall and his long legs were bent up and, from the distance, Miku could see that he was tapping his foot repetitively.

As they walked further, the man instantly recognized their presence and waved at Luka of which she waved back to. Miku saw that the man had long purple hair flowing to the ground and reflective blue eyes that seem to give the impression of sapient knowledge.

"Hello, Luka," The man greeted softly while giving Luka a gentle smile.

"Gakupo, what are you doing here?"

"Did you not want to see me?" An impish smirk calmed his gentle features. Miku didn't know anything about this man, but the moment he flashed that annoying smirk at Luka, she really felt like she could just wipe it off his face. "I just wanted to see you."

"But why aren't you with Kaito or at least playing your videogames?" Luka gave him a lopsided grin (something that Miku was instantly bothered about) and then the older woman crossed her arms.

"Kaito is at school . . . and. . ." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. ". . .uh . . . his console overheated."

"Well that's your fault," Luka laughed. Maybe it was just Miku's imagination, but she noticed there was some sort of cruelty in it, as if she's enjoying his misfortune. But before Luka could say anything to continue her amusement, Gakupo turned to Miku and instantly changed the subject.

"Hello, I have never seen you before," the man grinned at her. "Are you Luka's friend?"

"Oh?" Luka turned around, as if she forgot about Miku, and then smiled. "Yeah she is. . . my new friend, actually."

Upon hearing this, Miku felt so elated of Luka referring to her as a friend that she practically felt her stomach flip in joy.

"Yes, because I actually have a life, Gakupo, instead of playing pointless videogames all day." Luka teased.

Gakupo chuckled. "I see you are still mad at that. I'll just drink with Meiko then."

As he stood up, Miku noticed that he was tall and bulky with good build-up.

"I will see you later then." He smiled and left while Luka bid him a goodbye. Luka, still smiling, grabbed her keys and unlocked the latch of her apartment door.

"Who. . .who was that. . .?" Miku asked, trying very hard to mask out some kind of hopelessness both in her tone and voice.

"That was Gakupo." After unlocking the door with the keys, Luka opened the door for Miku. "He's just a friend whom I've met in the university."

Miku inwardly smile at the 'just friend' part. For a second there she thought he was her-

"What? Did you think it was my boyfriend?" Luka chuckled amusingly, eying Miku as if she could read every single thought running through the pages of her mind. "He's just a friend."

"Wha-" Miku instantly blushed. "No-no I just th-thought-"

"Come inside." Luka laughed softly and tugged at the doorknob. "You stutter a lot, you know, but I think it's cuter that way. You're really cute when you blush."

The younger girl's cheeks were quickly painted with a deep shade of crimson at the comment, but only to earn another laughter from Luka.

Knowing that she's in an awkward position of being teased by Luka, Miku went inside, head low in embarrassment. Luka closed the door behind her and turned on the lights all the while smiling.

"There's no need to be shy, Miku." Luka said in her same soft tone of voice. "Please make yourself comfortable."

Miku just nodded and averted her gaze to the room of Luka's flat. It had a modern style to it. The walls were painted white and the floor was covered in strips of mahogany wood while a hallway adjoined the area in the left. Looking ahead, she could see a spacious living room connecting to a small kitchen with granite countertops.

"Are you thirsty, Miku? You looked really pale earlier," Luka said with concern as she gestured Miku to follow her to the kitchen.

"I'm fine. It's alright," Miku replied as she observed the area more.

Luka nodded uncertainly and drank a glass of water from the fridge. Miku could see that the living room had a large space in between the furnitures. A large, gray couch was facing a plasma screen television while a balcony outside overlooked a wide panorama of the vast city of Tokyo.

"It's really nice up here, huh?" Luka smiled as she noticed the astonishing glances of Miku's. "But it gets lonely after a while."

"Wait . . . you live alone?" Miku was a bit baffled that a spacious and luxurious space like this was only belonging to one person.

Luka chuckled a bit. "Yes, my parents bought me all these furnitures and afforded half of my monthly rents even though I told them a billion times that I wanted to make my own money." She sighed despondently. "But they refused to anyways and spoiled me like child. They probably thought that working and getting a job will interfere with my school."

"Whoa~ That's really amazing." Miku awed. "Your parents must be rich . . ."

Luka chuckled again. "You're really cute, Miku."

Miku's cheeks were about to turn pink again but her cell-phone bleeped, signaling that she got a text message from someone. "Eh. . .?" She answered it and found out that it was from Len.

**Len:** _Miku! D: Where r u? Rin says u were suppose to be here 30 mins ago!  
_

Confused at Len's message, she typed in her reply.

**Miku: **_What do u mean? Was I suppose to be somewhere? _

**Len:** _Yeah, you said you were going to help me with my homework in the library. :-( Rin's getting some books right now and she forced me to txt u a msg . . . but this is so butthurt to write. I don't even know how girls do this. T_T I h8 txt msging!1  
_

**Miku:** _Ok, ok, just stop typing. You're gonna hurt your fingers. xD I'll be right there then. I forgot all about it srry. _

With that, she closed her phone.

Luka smirked as Miku put her teal-coloured cellphone away in her pocket. "Who was that? Your boyfriend?"

"Eh?" Miku smiled embarrassingly at Luka. "No, no, I don't have any boyfriend! He just needed some help with his homework."

"Hmm, so it's a 'he'?" The impish smirk continued to play in her lips as Miku's cheeks turned pink. "But I'm quite surprised that a cute girl like you don't have one. . ."

"Eh. . ." Miku's cheeks shaded into a much more deeper pink at the comment. "Well I don't really date and stuff. Sometimes it feels awkward."

"Oh. . .? Well, it's still better to date in your highschool years. I remembered meeting a lot of cute guys."

Miku almost felt like collapsing in a pitch-black hole at the remark but she soon caught herself and stood a calm posture. Having a mental image of Luka kissing and holding hands with a man, such as Gakupo, churned her stomach a bit. "Re-really?"

"Yes, you should enjoy life as much as you can, especially in your youth, because once you get to college or university, you'll be swamped with so much work. However, that is not to say that you should go around flirting with any boys you see." Luka chuckled. "I remembered my junior year being such a living hell and I had to cancel a couple of dates with my ex-boyfriend."

At this point, Miku's legs began to wobble but it went unnoticed by Luka as she continued to talk.

"It's just that. . .once you get into this point of time, you could barely have the time to date and do commitments and such. Of course, you'll have time for your social life. There's a bunch of cool people I've met in uni and you'll be lucky if you get the same schedule as them." Luka smiled. "But love just comes and go, you know . . .when my parents sent me away to go to uni, I had to. . .uhm, break up with my boyfriend. . .but he was a bit of a jerk so it didn't matter. But anyways, once I got used to the new lifestyle, I've finally realized that dating and such is just like a cycle. But in those days, it was fun, so enjoy it while you can until you realize that what you've been doing before was pointless."

"Uwaa~ that's really cool." Miku awed in reverence.

"I'm sorry if I've rambled on a lot." Luka chuckled. "I tend to do that."

"Nah, it's okay." Miku laughed lightly. Luka can be quite the chatterbox at certain times but that's probably what Miku likes about her; it makes her feel more comfortable around her. "Well, I'm sorry that I have to go now. My friend is in dire need of my suckish tutoring, even though I'm failing a subject myself."

"Oh? I don't mean to pry, but which one?"

"English. I have to do a final exam next week which counts, like, probably one-fourth of our grade, and I'm on the verge of repeating the course again. And if I've failed that, I would have to go to summer school. . ." Miku sighed hopelessly. ". . .and well, I already have plans for the summer so going to summer school would ruin it."

"Ah I see . . ." Luka gave her an altruistic smile. "I could tutor you if you want."

Miku's heart almost flipped in joy when she heard that. Luka tutoring her meant time more time to spend with her and more time to spend with her meant more possibility to get to know more about her. So with all the excited thoughts running tumultuously in her head, she only managed to put on a flabbergasted face and stuttered, "Wh-wha . . .?"

Luka chuckled. "Only if you want."

"N-no! I mean- I appreciate the offer but aren't you busy on some days?"

"Hmm . . .well I'll do it, just for you." A sly smirk crept up Luka's features.

"But. . .why?"

"Do you need a reason why?" Luka chuckled.

"No-no. . . I mean . . .thank you, Luka." Miku smiled. At this point, she felt her heart rising up her throat and leaping out of her system because of all the pure joy bestowed upon her. "You could meet at my house tomorrow. I mean- if you're not busy at that time."

"Yes, give me your cellphone number." Luka winked at her, and Miku's cheeks instantly lit up into a rosy colour.

* * *

After they exchanged numbers, Miku left. Luka sighed happily as she unbuttoned her shirt. Miku really was an interesting person to talk to.

Bending down, she turned on the faucet. It feels so refreshing to be back at her own house. After filling in the bathtub with water, she soaped herself.

Miku may be a bit weird, especially in that time when they were in the train, but still, it made her more cuter and eccentric that way. She looked at her cellphone that was sitting on the top of her sink. Phone-calls can ring at any time so she just kept it there, just in case.

She was shampooing her hair when, suddenly, her phone rang. Feeling a bit excited that it might be Miku, she reached for her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ah . . .Luka is that you?" The voice was enough to make her whole excitement die down. It was Meiko and she sounded a bit drunk.

"Yeah . . .what do you want?"

"I was just asking . . ." she hiccuped. "If you want to drink with Gakupo and me . . .we're having like, the greatest time of our life."

"Tsk, thanks but no thanks. I have better things to do. . ." Like wait for Miku's phone-call. ". . .instead of poisoning myself with alcohol."

"Well, suit yourself." Meiko hiccuped and hung up.

Luka sighed and placed the phone back on the sink. She just hopes Miku will call her tonight. It was fun talking to her.

**~ 5 ~**

* * *

**A/N: Well, what do you think of the progress of the story so far? ;0 I'm just giving it some development before I jump into the romance and drama, but I assure you, there will be some LukaXMiku goodness~ :D What do you think? D:  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: First of all, apologies for the delay. I just wanted to thank you for all the reviews. ^^;; Honestly, I didn't expect this to get lots of feedbacks. Anyways, here's the next chapter; it might have mistakes in it, but I checked it over. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

* * *

When Luka knocked on Miku's door the next morning, she saw that the girl was still in her pajamas, still sleepy and unprepared- much to her embarrassment. Luka just chuckled it off and told her to not worry about it. After being invited to come in, she then followed the still-embarrassed Miku to the living room where they started her tutoring. Luka learned that Miku wasn't the smartest person on the English subject but she just smiled ever so slightly every time the girl would occasionally make her mistakes.

When Luka asked about the correct pronouns and verbs on question fourteen of Miku's homework, the girl answered wrong again.

"Well, no. That's... incorrect," Luka grinned wryly as she watched Miku groaned and buried her nose on the book through her black rimmed glasses. "Were you even paying attention to what I said?"

"I did..." Miku sighed in frustration. "It's just so hard."

"Alright, how about we take a break?"

Miku sighed. "Thank you."

Getting up as Luka grinned in amusement, Miku took a glass of fresh water from the sink. They were studying on the kitchen table so it was fairly easy for one to go to the refrigerator. As Miku took in another glass, Luka let her eyes ponder on the living room in front of her. The place was small so every place of the house was intersected with each others.

Letting Luka's eyes drift around the room, she saw a couple of pictures hanging on the walls. It was a family picture with two little kids crowding around and compressing like little buddings next to a lovely-looking woman. They all had a distinctive blue colour on their heads and they all looked almost identical. Squinting carefully through her glasses, she recognized one of them as Miku in her toddler years and next to her was an older-looking boy whom she guessed to be her brother.

"Miku, do you have a twin?" She asked as Miku sat back down. "The boy in that picture looks like you, but he looks a lot older."

"Hmm?" She turned around to find out what Luka was talking about. "Oh that. That's just my older brother. He already graduated and moved out of college. Uhm... I think he's in America now."

"Oh... not that I think about it..." she mused. "Do you really live alone?"

"Well, my mom is just away on a business trip and my dad... he's well... I don't know," she shrugged and reclined back on her chair with a contemplative look on her face. "My mom said he left or something."

"Ah..." Luka nodded solemnly, feeling like she's trespassing through Miku's personal life. "It must be lonely living alone here, huh?"

Miku chuckled. "Sometimes. I would have friends come over at times. Rin and her cousin, Neru, would sometimes sleepover but Neru is kinda mean and Rin never leaves her brothers' side anymore. But sleepovers were fun when I was a kid. We get to sleep next to each other and stuff."

At that response, a thought came up in Luka's head.

"Really?" She smirked and leaned towards Miku, giving her a wide blush on the face as she tapped her nose and whispered, "You know... it would be fun if I could sleep with you."

"EH?" The blush on Miku's face turned deeper as she looked down. "Lu-Luka!"

Luka laughed. "I'm joking."

The younger girl sighed. At times like this, Luka would often take the advantage of teasing Miku in such playful manners. Not that Miku doesn't like it. She likes the attention Luka gives her, but it can get annoying at times when Luka overdoes it.

"You know... I wish you wouldn't," Miku whispered as another blush grew on her face.

"Huh? What was that?" Luka asked while she laughed in between.

"No-nothing. Let's just get back to work."

"Huh? Oh kay..."

With that, Luka just shrugged it off and continued with their lesson.

Miku learned an abundant of things she hadn't learn in class and reviewed the stuff that could help her pass the test. Luka is a good tutor and she was grateful for that, even though Luka may slip in a teasing remark every minute or two.

After the lesson was done, Miku sighed heavily, but happily.

"Thank you so much, Luka."

"It's no problem, Miku dear," Luka said and Miku blushed a bit at the nickname, but Luka remained unaware of it. "I'm studying to be a teacher. Though, I'm still not sure about it."

"Oh? A teacher? That sounds great."

"Haha... yeah it is," Luka got up. "Well, I need to go. Tell me if you pass the test or not."

"Alright, I will. Thanks for your help, Luka."

Luka said goodbye and left. Now with Luka's tutoring, she felt a bit more confident on the English subject. The only thing that she's hoping is that she will pass the exam, otherwise she wouldn't go to the SummerFest with Len and Rin.

* * *

When Exam day came around, most of the students of the school, especially Miku, were shattering with nervousness.

"Good luck, Miku!" Both Rin and Len said. Rin was beaming with confidence as she towed her brother from behind. "I hope you do well."

"Yup, good luck to you too."

The bell rang and they all got to their classes. Miku could feel the agitation shaking her legs as she sat down on her table. After the teacher handed out the papers and carefully instructed his instructions, the examination began.

Miku flipped over her paper and didn't expect the questions to be so hard. The shaking feeling she felt earlier quickly dispersed from her system as she began dotting out the correct answers with her pencil.

When the small bell rang and signaled the students to put down their pencils, heavy sighs from the students spread across the room. The teacher then collected the papers one-by-one from the students while the whole class began to chatter.

Miku just sat silently as she waited for the bell to ring. She didn't know many people in this class so she just stayed quiet and uninvolved.

She was sure that she passed the extremely hard test. She could have missed a couple of questions but she was confident that it didn't interfere much with the grade. As long as she get at least a C, it will suffice.

* * *

"Wow, that's great! You passed!" Luka exclaimed happily when Miku showed her her paper. "I'm so proud of you, Miku. Did my tutoring help?"

"It did," Miku smiled at her. "Thanks, Luka."

Luka invited her over to her house after school. They were both sitting on the couch while they were watching a JPOP band performing on TV until Luka brought up the topic about her test. Miku showed her the test that she scored a 71.1% on since she still had her schoolbag that time. The minute she showed her the test, Miku felt flattered at Luka's praises.

"Well, as your reward..." Smiling innocently, Luka leaned towards Miku and pressed her gigantic breasts on her arm of which she was completely oblivious to. "How about we go out and meet my friends next week? They're really cool and I'm sure you'll like them."

"Uhm...um...uwa..." Miku's face turned hot and inched back to get herself some personal space.

Luka quirked her in eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Well...it's just that...when you lean like that...it feels kinda uncomfortable." Miku said awkwardly.

"Ah...I'm sorry."

"Anyways..." Miku's blush faded. "I'll gladly come with you. I'm not really doing anything next week and exam is over... so yeah."

"That's great then!" Luka smiled as she clapped her hands together. "I'm sure Meiko will like you."

"Meiko?"

"Yup, she's really awesome."

"Oh... what about that man from yesterday? Uhm... the one with the really long, purple hair?"

"You mean Gakupo?" Luka smiled at the name. "He's really nice. I'm sure you'll like him, as well as Kaito."

"Gakupo and Kaito, huh..." she laughed uneasily. She just hopes Gakupo or Kaito aren't in any romantic relationship with Luka; just having the mental imagery pop in her head gave her a bothering feeling. "Anyways, I have to go. I need to check if the market is having a sale on leeks."

"Alright then." They got up and Luka followed Miku to the door where they said their goodbyes.

* * *

That following night, just after getting a stealthy bargain on a price of leeks and arriving back at her house, Miku's phone rang. It was Luka. They began having a conversation together, and Luka somehow began talking about how much she loves tuna while Miku just nodded affirmatively and giggled at the silliness of her as she changed into her pajamas.

This began as a nightly thing and for the next few days, they began to see each other more.

After school, Miku would meet Luka at the train and they would go window-shopping across the districts of Tokyo. Sometimes, they would go to their libraries where they would read a couple of books or fashion magazines together. Of course, Miku would always feel a tad bit nervous around Luka, but being around and getting used to her seemed to gradually disperse away that horrible feeling in her stomach.

At night, one of them would call each other and converse about inconsequential matters such as their schooling, friends, or tuna or leeks while Miku would giggle when she does her homework. This continued on until next week, when Miku's series of examination tests were over and when Miku would go out with Luka and her friends.

"Phew~ I'm so glad that was over." Miku sighed happily as Luka chuckled and brushed Miku's long, teal hair. "That was such a hell."

"College and university exams are even more harder."

"Eh... I'm just happy that I'm in high school now."

"You'll get used to it," Luka grinned. "You have really pretty hair, Miku. I like it."

"Oh... thanks."

They were just getting ready to head out, but Luka had a sudden urge to brush Miku's mane of hair. Miku didn't mind it, however; she likes it when Luka touches her. She still felt a bit nervous meeting Luka's friends, but Luka always seem to calm her down, even if she's doing it inadvertently.

"Alright, I think it looks fine." Luka said as she placed the brush down on the bathroom sink.

"Thanks, Luka." Miku said while studying herself more clearly. She was wearing a casual, black shirt and some skinny jeans to go along with it. She decided (or rather, Luka decided) to put her hair down. Luka thinks it makes her more prettier.

Just then, Luka's phone rang. Answering it, she said, "Hello?"

Luka was wearing a black strap dress with pink stockings. She said that it made her look sexier when Miku commented how pretty she looked.

"I'll meet you in the car then, Luka." Miku said as she left, leaving Luka to talk to her phone.

Luka just nodded and waved.

"Hello, Meiko. Is that you?"

"Yo!" Meiko greeted back. She sounded a bit drunk. "Are you- uh… still coming tonight? We're going to some karaoke box or something...I don't know. Kaito brought some sake and wine and some stuff. It was really good."

Luka sighed in resignation. "Meiko, you never change. And yes, I will be there. I'm bringing a friend along, if you don't mind."

"Oh, that's cool. The more the merrier, you know."

"Uh..right. I'll see you then."

She closed her phone shut and went down to the lobby where Miku was waiting. She gave her an energetic smile, of which Luka smiled back to. She really likes Miku's smile. It makes her all the while more prettier.

They greeted each other and walked to the nearest train station. Dusk was almost setting so the streets were lit with orange sunlight as they walked.

Miku was talking about the funny things her friends did at lunch while Luka just stayed quiet and smiled ever so slightly. When Miku laughs or smiles, it almost seems infectious. Luka loves being around Miku, and just guessing how much fun Miku gets from being around Luka showed that she likes being around her too.

* * *

When the train arrived to their destination, Luka saw her friends waiting for her. Kaito and Gakupo were sitting on the bench while Meiko was sleeping on Kaito's shoulders. She grabbed Miku's hand, which was a bit sweaty, and waved at them.

"Yo, Luka." Kaito greeted as she propped Meiko's falling head back on his shoulder. Gakupo looked up at them and smiled softly at Miku.

"Hello," he greeted.

"Meiko fell asleep but I think she'll wake up in no time," Kaito said as he stroked Meiko's short, brown hair. Miku noticed that the boy had blue hair and a notable muffler wrapped around his neck.

"Typical of her," Luka smiled and squeezed Miku's hand. She could tell she was nervous.

"So who'd ya brought?" Kaito asked as she stared kindly at Miku. "A new friend?"

"Well yeah. This is Miku, everyone." Luka didn't gesture for Miku to step forward because she knows she would hate it. Instead, Luka's friends just smiled at her.

"It's nice to see you again, Miku." Gakupo said.

"Nice to meet you, Miku! You're really pretty. Are you in high school?" Kaito asked. Luka didn't know why or how, but the moment Kaito said that compliment, she got slightly annoyed.

Miku cast her eyes downward and blushed a bit, still holding the older woman's hand which calmed her down a bit. "Yes... it's nice to meet you all."

"Yes, anyways..." Luka said, trying hard to not have an edge of jealousy in her voice. "Where are we going?"

"We're going karaoke!" Kaito said happily. "The next train will be here soon."

"Alright..."

Miku and Luka sat down on the bench next to Kaito while everyone, especially Gakupo, waited in silence. When the train arrived, they quickly embarked on the train. They didn't really have any real conversation on the train because the train ride went quick. Miku just held on to Luka's hand, her eyes downward while Luka gazed at her every so often and note how unbelievably cute she was being. Kaito was occupied with keeping Meiko's head on his shoulder while Gakupo listened to his music. When they got to the Karaoke Bar, Meiko finally woke up.

"Huh? Where are we?" She yawned as she lazily scanned the room. The room was a bit small but enough for people to fit in. A stage was placed on the middle of the room while a TV screen showing a list of songs was hanging next to it.

Kaito carefully set her body down on the chairs while the rest of the group sat down as well.

"I bet your gonna have fun tonight, Meiko." Kaito laughed as he set the sake and beer down on the table.

"Ya, I bet," Luka chuckled. "You always end up drunk in nights like these."

"Oh shut up," Meiko grumpily said before drinking a couple glass of sake. "Hmm... I wish Haku was here. She was kinda fun drinking and talking to."

"Haku?"

"Yeah, Haku Yowane. It's too bad she had to babysit for some brat."

"Oh?" Luka smirked. "And how did you know her? Did you wake up next to her the other morning?"

Meiko was about to make a comeback, but she spot Miku, holding Luka's hand. "Ah? Who's this?'

"My new friend." Luka said as Miku blushed a bit. "And it shows that I actually go out and do stuff other than drinking."

"Hey, I have a social life too." Meiko shot back after drinking another glass.

Gakupo sighed at the soon-to-be argument. "Alright, let's just start singing. Kaito you could go first."

"Cool." Kaito went up the small stage and smiled energetically.

"GO KAITO!" Meiko yelled as she waved her glass of sake in the air. "Wooo!"

"Oh great... she's already drunk." Luka sighed while Miku twitched a smile.

The song started and the TV screen started showing the lyrics to the song. With that, he started singing a happy, upbeat song that Miku realize as _'The Revolution of Love'_ that she heard in the radio the other day. The boy had a nice voice; it was soft and deep.

_'Hmm... I wonder how Luka's singing voice will sound like...' _Miku thought as she kept her eyes firmly on Kaito. That is, until Gakupo scooted closer to Luka. Miku instantly snapped her attention directly at him.

"Hello, Luka." He smiled softly at her. "How have you been?"

"Ah... pretty good."

"Hmm... that's nice."

"How about you?" Luka asked as she unchained her hand from Miku's and reached for a glass of wine. Miku felt a bit sad but told herself not to show it.

"I had to catch up on a lot of stuff," he laughed and Miku noticed that Luka twitch a bit of a smile.

"Well, that's your fault."

Miku quirked an annoyed eyebrow but kept her gaze downwards, away from them as she continued listening to their conversation.

"Luka..."

The way Gakupo said Luka's name almost made Miku want to growl at him.

"What? You know, I'm kinda glad that Kaito's XBOX, or whatever you call it, broke."

When Luka gave Gakupo more and more attention, it made Miku want to grab Luka. Grab her and keep her forever, like a forever-perpetuating doll.

Gakupo sighed when the song finally ended. With that, Miku calmed down a bit and hoped Gakupo sings next so she could have Luka all to herself.

"Wooo! Go Kaito!" Meiko cheered. "I wanna sing next!"

"Alright!" After catching the microphone Kaito tossed in the air, Meiko stumbled and walked towards the stage where she began singing drunkenly.

Miku released a sigh to help the anger boil down. For a second there... she thought almost felt a bit... jealous. Or maybe she is.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Kaito said and he walked out of the room. Kaito wasn't a problem; he seems like a nice person. The only person that would be a problem would be Gakupo.

Miku had to keep calm; yes, she has relax and remain collected. Besides, she doesn't want to make an idiot out of herself. She continued to listen to Gakupo and Luka's conversation, all the while hoping that Luka wouldn't notice how strange she was acting.

"Miku, are you okay?" Luka suddenly asked when Gakupo left and went drinking with Kaito outside.

"Huh?"

"You look... I don't know... out of place." Luka eyed her with concern. "Do you want to go home?"

"I'm fine really." Miku quickly said.

"Just tell me if something's wrong..."

After Meiko's song ended, Gakupo and Kaito came back.

"Yay! That was great singing." Kaito complimented. "Let's have a duet."

"Hehe... Sounds fun!"

Then, they began singing a song together. Gakupo sat next to Luka and Miku felt her fists clench in anger.

"They sound nice together don't they?" He said to Luka.

"I guess..."

"You know what also sounds nice?" Miku turned her head towards him and she saw him smirking teasingly at Luka. "Your voice."

"Oh, Gakupo..." Luka smiled a bit and facepalmed. "Did you drink a lot when you were gone with Kaito?"

"I don't know." He grinned and wrapped an arm around Luka's shoulder while smelling her hair.

"Gakupo..." Luka laughed while Miku watched them in furious rage.

_'I have to keep calm. Yes, keep calm.'_ Miku keeps telling herself as she felt her blood becoming gradually hot.

"Oh, go sing already, Gakupo." Luka chuckled as she playfully pushed Gakupo off the seat.

"Alright, I will." He stood up and walked up to the stage where he joined in with Meiko and Kaito to sing.

Miku sighed in relief, making all the stored anger and jealousy boil down to the minimum.

"Miku, are you sure you're okay?" Luka asked. "You look the same when we were in the train last week."

Miku kept her eyes downward because she knows... that if she ever looked Luka straight in the eye, she knows that she would breakdown and cry. Miku could already feel that feeling of lament clasping down at her throat and forcing her to let it out through the streaming of forlorn tears.

"Uhm... well, it's getting late." Luka suddenly said. "Miku and I will go now."

Slowly, Luka intertwined Miku's hands with her and she helped Miku get up as she kept her eyes averted, slightly surprised.

"Awww...you're leaving already?" Kaito said, interrupting the flow of the song.

"Yes... you three go have fun for the rest of the night."

Gakupo grimaced slightly but waved a goodbye nonetheless.

"Be careful, Luka. And it was nice meeting you again, Miku," he said, making Miku nod curtly as a response.

"Goodbye."

Luka waved and towed Miku to the door.

"Miku, tell me what's wrong." Luka asked when they went outside.

Miku remained silent and kept her eyes averted from Luka's. The older woman sighed and then, they began to walk on the moonlit lane. Although there weren't any streetlamps lighting the sidewalk, Luka didn't care any of that, even if there is a precarious chance of attracting stray criminals. The only thing that she's caring about as of now is Miku. She acted really strange back there.

"Miku..."

"I-I'm sorry... for dragging you all the way like this."

"It's really fine... Being with them gets boring after awhile." Luka caressed Miku's hand with her thumb. "Now, just tell me what's wrong..."

Miku remained silent before responding back. "I-I just want to go home."

"Ah..." Luka took a deep breath. She's still not giving in; maybe tomorrow, she'll actually tell her the problem.

Just when Luka let go of Miku's hand, they already arrived at the train station.

"I'll see you then." Luka said as she waved and watched Miku slowly board the train.

When the train left, Luka sighed. She really hopes Miku will tell her what was actually wrong back then.

* * *

That night, Miku shut off her phone. She didn't need to talk to Luka nor does she feel like talking to her. She wanted to think right now... to contemplate at what she actually is.

As she laid in her bed and watched the white-washed ceiling stare back at her, she now realized that what she felt towards Luka wasn't jealousy. It wasn't lust or anger or even the slightest feeling of mourn. It was the feeling of possessiveness- the desire and selfishness to keep Luka to herself and herself only.

**~ 6 ~ **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Miku woke up early the next morning possibly because of her over-contemplation from last night. Last night was still poking the surface of her mind and knowing it really bothered her. Nonetheless, she tried to shrug it off and started to prepare herself for school. After getting ready, she headed off to school.

She was walking through the crowded hallway, getting to class through the chattering of people, when Rin and Len caught up to her.

"Heya, Miku~!"

"Sup, Miku?"

The twins both greeted after bumping and excusing themselves through a couple of people.

"Oh, hi..." Miku greeted back as enthusiastic as she can. She should maintain as her usual self; having her friends finding out and gain the tiniest bit of suspicion would cause a bigger dilemma.

"Hmm..." Rin gave Miku a stern glance and leaned closer to her. She took a step back while Len chuckled and watched the two.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Miku could feel a few sweat-drop rolling down her forehead after noticing how obstinate Rin's stare.

"You don't look like your usual self."

"Th-that's because I didn't sleep well last night..." she quickly said. Rin's expression softened and took a step back before Miku inwardly sighed in relief.

"I see..."

Len chuckled, interrupting the tension between them. "Rin, leave her alone. Besides, the bell could ring any second now. We should go, you know."

"Ah! That's right."

Rin grabbed her brother's hand and bolted through the opposite direction of the crowded hallway after saying a quick goodbye.

Miku smiled a bit from pure relief before heading off to her History class. If her friends ever knew Miku was constantly thinking about a woman, then... wait a minute. Miku blushed and mentally pounded herself at her for being so _gay_. She shrugged it off and took her usual seat in class.

The session went unceremoniously and especially boring. The teacher assigned them to write a one-page essay about the sequential events of wars in the 1870s. Miku groaned at the assignment as it was all due tomorrow. After the period was over, Miku left with a rather grumpy mood. She had Physical Education next so that lightened up her mood a bit.

PE is one of the, if not only, subject she's good at. She's always physically fit probably because of the leeks she consume daily.

That reminded her... she would have to meet up with Luka since they always take the same train station together.

_'Oh great...' _she grumbled to herself after coming out of the locker room with a group of giggling girls. It's not that she doesn't like Luka anymore, it's just that she's afraid. It's also likely that Luka will ask her what the problem was last night.

PE class went normal as usual. They had to run a few laps around the field but Miku didn't mind it; she always finishes somewhere around the middle. When lunch came around, she decided to eat with Rin and Len in the courtyard all the while thinking about Luka and her own fears.

"Geez, what's wrong with you today, Miku?" Rin asked after noticing how quiet Miku was. Len just watched them quietly and smiled ever so slightly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean- you're usually so enthusiastic! Did something happen?"

"I already told you... it's because I didn't sleep well."

"Well, I have some kind of hunch that you're lying," Rin said worriedly, causing Miku to sweat-drop a bit. "If you need any help, just talk to me. I mean- you're my best friend after all and we haven't talked for awhile..."

That's right... Miku was so wrapped up with spending more time with Luka for the past few days that she barely recognized Rin. Miku noticed a somewhat forlorn expression on her face and smiled at her.

"Rin, it's not you..." Placing her hand on Rin's shoulder, Miku gave her another grin. "It's just that..." She should think of quick lie. "My... uh... mom haven't been in contact with me lately."

"Oh..." Rin chuckled. "I didn't say I was worried."

Just as they were about to give each other their very own 'special best friend' hug, the bell rang.

"Well, we should go now. We only have five minutes to go to class." Len said as he tossed his juicebox in the trashcan.

"Yup." Rin chirped as she got up. "See you later, Miku."

Miku waved a goodbye and gathered her stuff when Rin and Len left to the building. After that, the rest of Miku's classes went by as usual.

When school ended, Rin and Len had to go to the convenient store for dinner so Miku was left alone to walk to the train station. She didn't mind it, however. At least she could see Luka again. When she arrived there, she saw that, through the crowds of people swarming by, Luka was nowhere to be found. Thinking that there was some sort of delay in her schedule, she sat down and waited for her, all the while having erratic heartbeats every time she thinks of Luka.

* * *

Luka heaved a heavy sigh as she dragged her legs up towards the staircase that led to the train station. It had been a long and tiring day for her. Too long and tiring, in fact, that thinking about it would make her more exhausted. And all throughout the day, she had been worried constantly about Miku and her strange behaviour last night. Whatever it was, she just hopes it was nothing too big.

As she finally reached the station, she saw Miku sitting on the bench they usually sit at when they wait for the train to come. When she approached her, she noticed that Miku was still oblivious to her presence. Luka smiled and greeted her.

"Hello, Miku."

"Ah-" Miku turned her head towards her with a wide blush on her face. "Lu-luka! It's nice to se-see you again."

Luka smiled and sat down next to her. She could see that Miku was feeling a bit shaky the moment she scooted closer to her. Though, she didn't know why.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Wha-?"

"Miku..." Slowly, Luka intertwined her hands with Miku, giving her a wide blush on her face. Luka could feel Miku's warm hand sweating.

Just as Miku was about to fall of the edge of the bench, the train finally arrived making a throng of people swarm to the opened doors.

"Well, let's go." Luka said as she got up, still holding Miku's hand. "Huh? What's wrong?"

Luka could see Miku's face heating up but she didn't know why.

"Th-that reminds me!" Miku quickly said. "I-I have to buy some leeks in the grocery market."

Miku abruptly snapped her hand from Luka's and waved a goodbye.

"Miku?"

"See you later!"

Miku gave her a haste goodbye and dispersed through the crowds. Luka stood astonished. For a second there, she could have sworn she saw a tear in her eyes.

* * *

Bumping meekly through the crowds of people in the streets, Miku wiped the tears from her face.

_'I'm such a coward and a crybaby.'_

When Luka held her hand like that, it made her want to touch her more... to kiss her... and hold her. Does that mean she's gay? Wait, no she's not. She's only attracted to a woman, that's all. But if she wants Luka, like that... then that means she _likes _her.

Miku took a deep breath. Now she knows what this is. It's a crush.

**~ 7 ~**

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating. The Pokemon games just recently came out and all... ^^; Ha... ha... **


End file.
